What Makes Her Whole
by ClasslessToast
Summary: After Slade lets them into the real world, Raven's Emoticlones not only surprise the Team and John, but somehow create an evil side of John... John/Raven and a weird ending you wont expect! Leads off of my previous story; Death of the Brave.
1. Chapter 1

**What Makes Her Whole**

**Writer's note:**

This story leads from "Death of the Brave", after the Trigon incident. Enjoy!

**Titans, meet me.**

**Titan's Tower**

She looked at herself in the mirror as she studied her features. Her hood was tucked behind her head as she brushed her hair to straighten it. She sighed as she thought about him. John had been away for several weeks. He was deployed to Iraq to settle, protect, and support innocent citizens from terrorists. She was a super hero that seemed to not be so super due to her history and her foretold future. She placed the brush back onto her dresser as she stood to exit the bedroom. Entering the living room, Starfire's eyes landed on her as she made breakfast. "Good morning, dear Raven!" she said greeted her cheerfully.

Raven nodded with a small smile as she walked to the couch. Beast Boy turned from the TV screen to eye Raven. "Good morning, Rae!" he greeted her as half his body hung over the couch. "Hi…" she replied. BB turned back when and explosion noise from the game made his eyes widen. "Cyborg, I wasn't paying any attention!" Cyborg chuckled as he sped past the finish line. Raven patted Cy on the shoulder as she walked by; "Not hard to distract him, huh?"

Robin walked in the room calmly and placed some files on the table. He was investigating weird frequencies that seemed to riffle time and space in South America. He placed a hand on his chin and thought of what may be causing this disturbance. Raven made herbal tea and poured some in a coffee mug. Blowing on the hot liquid before taking a sip, she eyed the TV. A message on the side of the screen formed as a picture of John popped up. Beast Boy quickly grabbed the remote and pushed a button on it, making the screen a Skype chat. "Hi everyone!" John greeted them as his face appeared on the screen.

"John," Raven began, "you aren't expected to call for another week." He smiled as he looked at a tarp door behind him and then back to the screen: "Exactly." He joked. He eyed Raven as he smiled happily. "I get to come home soon, so keep an eye out for a bus!" John told them as he watched the screen. "Raven, Corporal wants to see you." A voice came from outside the tent as he listened. "Okay, I have to go." He told them as he blew a kiss to Raven and shut the laptop. She watched the screen went back to Cyborg and Beast Boy's game. She sighed as she turned away.

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from walking away. "Don't worry," he told her, "he is coming home in one piece." He gave her a smile as she smiled back. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from walking away. "Don't worry," he told her, "he is coming home in one piece." He gave her a smile as she smiled back.

**Somewhere in South America**

He looked off in the distance as he watched time and space ruffle like waves. He turned to a temple that was covered in cracks and vines. He flipped a light on as he entered the door. Pillars lined the walls covered in vines. The north wall was covered in symbols that seemed to tell a story. On the floor, a circle was over lapped by a six pointed star. The circle and star had a red dye like color; in the center of the room sat a stone that also had markings on it. Slade walked to the stone and began to read the encryption:

"From the bowels of Hell, and the lights from the Heavens, times I seek to adventure and see what though have missed. From Azarath to Earth, I plea. I seek truth, the future and the past. I must see, forever."

The temple began to sway back and forth as it rose several feet in the air. Other fragments of the temple rose as well as a piercing wind filled the room. The star and circle began to glow as Slade spoke the words loudly:

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The room fell silent and still as a portal opened in the north wall; bright colors gleamed from it. Slade walked to it and stepped in. He focused his mind on one spot and eventually landed on the ground. The grey darkness vanished as he found himself on grey colored stone. Dead trees were scattered about and even attached to floating rocks that seemed to orbit the center stone he stood on. He chuckled as he quickly saw the sky turn from a peaceful night to dark with red spots everywhere. He then looked to his left to see a figure in a pink cloak running in circles and playing about.

He walked closer and put a hand on its shoulder. The girl stopped as she stared at him, fear in her eyes. "Help, somebody!" she cried as Slade gripped her arm. Suddenly, a loud battle cry came from behind as he turned and caught a fist. He looked at the girl attacking him and threw her to the side. She looked exactly like the one Slade held, but with a green cloak. She sprang to her feet as she knocked Slade off his feet with her leg and body slammed him. He grabbed her arm and slung her like a catapult to the other side of the floating "island". She moaned as she hit the ground hard. Slade then grabbed the pink cloaked girl and drug her to the center.

He threw her down; she landed on her side as she tried to scoot away from him. Suddenly, six more girls appeared in brown, orange, purple, red, yellow, and grey cloaks. "It's good to see the gang all together." Slade muttered loudly as he pressed a red button on a remote he pulled out of his belt pocket. A blinding white flash beamed as it seemed to teleport them through time and space…

The light faded out quickly as the girls looked around in amazement and wonder. They stood on an island with a large T shaped building upon it. Beyond the sea, a city sat on the coast. Boats drifted back and forth as the waves seemed to carry them to destiny. Slade watched as the girls looked around. He walked closer to the red cloaked girl who watched him, gritting her teeth. She, unlike the others, had four glowing red eyes that seemed to relate to Trigon's.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. She back handed him, sending him a mile back and into the ocean. She gave the other girls an evil smile as she told them in a demonic voice: "Let us look at this place, huh?" They followed her into the building as they snuck to the roof to get an over view of the ocean. They scanned the roof top for anyone; Beast Boy sat back in his chair reading a comic with a glass of water on a table next to him. He had headphones in as he nodded his head to the beat. The girls sneaked over to him as the purple cloaked girl admired him. BB looked over to notice the girls and looked back at his comic book.

After a brief moment, his eyes widened as he looked back at them in horror. "Raven, and Raven, and… Raven?!" he screamed as he jumped up and eyed them. "Sorry I startled you." The grey cloaked Raven moaned in depression. BB stood still, the same horrified look on his face. He then turned away from them and ran to a stairway and banged on the door. The red cloaked Raven flew to him and shoved him away from the door. "What's the matter," her demonic voice asked, "afraid of the dark?"

BB quickly went octopus and grabbed the red Raven and threw her into the pool. He then stood back as John appeared through the door. "Happy to see me?" he asked as he dropped his duffle bag and held at his hand. "Always." Beast Boy replied as he forgot about the Ravens behind him. They bumped knuckles as BB lead him to the edge of the pool, John walked next to the pool. "Why are you home so early?" Beast Boy asked him as he gave him a form. "R and R, B. I get to sit back and…" he stopped as he saw the many Ravens. His face dropped as he counted them. "Does Raven have sisters?" he asked Beast Boy, not taking his eyes off of them.

The pink Raven jumped in joy of the site of John, the orange gave a burp, the brown slouched over, the yellow observed his cloths, the green shouted out "The Marine is in the house!", and the purple Raven walked closer to him, feeling his chest and his face as she eyed him in a loving manner. BB's mouth dropped open when the purple Raven felt John's chest as he gave Beast Boy a nervous look. Bubbles began to float to the surface of the pool, causing the two guys turned to observe it. Suddenly, an arm emerged from the pool and quickly grabbed John's leg. It then pulled him into the water violently as he disappeared into the pool.

After a brief moment, he flew backwards from one end of the pool to the other as he hit the water hard. He struggled when a red Raven grabbed his throat and pushed him further away from the surface. He squirmed and broke free from her grip. He then grabbed her shoulders and shook her, trying to calm her down. In response she punched him, sending high into the air and plummeting back into the pool. He then grabbed the Raven and stopped her as he quickly pulled her close and kissed her. Her body got tense, but slowly calmed as the Raven's eyes closed.

She then opened her eyes, revealing that they turned into two normal Raven eyes. She then pulled away and slapped him, causing him to pull away. The Raven got out of the pool and stood, watching him as he floated to the center of the pool. They all watched him as he felt a pain in the center of his chest. He grunted as he sank quickly to the bottom like a stone. A black dome seemed to cover the center of the pool as John seemed to split into two. The light then vanished with a loud rush of air as he floated to the surface. He swam to the edge as a body floated into the air from the center. It was John, but in a solid black cloak that seemed to glow. He looked to the pink Raven and smiled evilly. He floated closer to her as she backed away in fear. He landed on his feet as he continued forward and walked to her. He was cut short as John slid in front of him, his fists balled tightly.

"It's butt kicking time!" the green Raven shouted as she ran to the ACU John. "You don't see the value of happy here, do you? She has the power to destroy this entire planet with one giggle." The cloaked John told the others, "Name's Daemon of Evil, or Spirit of Evil in more English terms. I am, if you can't tell, your evil side. And I want the girl…" he pointed to the pink Raven as he took a step closer. The green Raven threw out her fist as the Daemon of Evil caught her fist and twisted it, bring pain to the Raven. She grunted as she fell to her knees stopping the demon from breaking her arm.

John grabbed his arm and pulled it away from the girl and punched the demon in the face. Stumbling back, he eyed John furiously as he wiped the blood from his nose. The blood was as black as his cloak with a red glare to it. He then floated up, keeping his eyes on John. "You will never defeat me, nor will you defeat the great Trigon. He will make his place as the new god of Earth. He will destroy you all!" he cried as he began to mumble words that echoed over Titan's Tower.

"Φέρτε μου πάνω σας, Trigon, όπως θέλω να εισέλθουν σφαίρα σας από το κακό και τον τρόμο! Επιτρέψτε μου σε πύλες της κόλασης σας και να αξιοποιήσει τη δύναμή μου ['Bring me upon you, Trigon, as I wish to enter your realm of evil and terror! Allow me into your gates of Hell and harness my power!' in Greek]!"

"He is speaking in Greek!" the yellow Raven informed John as they watched the demon disappear into thin air. "What is going on?" Robin yelled as he burst through the door to the stairs. Cyborg, Starfire, and the real Raven followed; their eyes widened as they saw the other Ravens. Raven's legs felt weak as she ran to John and hugged him. She filled his arms as he held her in his arms to get her off of her feet. The purple Raven hummed loudly in jealousy. "They are out," Raven muttered out loud in fear, "my Emoticlones…" John brushed back her hair that fell. The purple Raven, in complete jealousy, turned to eye Beast Boy. She pulled him close as he blushed.

"These are my sides of my personality," Raven told John, "Happy, Timid, Brave, Anger, Love, Rude, Sloth, and Wisdom; pink, grey, green, red, purple, orange, brown, and yellow." He nodded his head as a greeting as Wisdom observed John's arms. "Interesting," she began, "you have a biochemical inside you structure that seems to increase your strength and ability by three hundred percent. The chemical is highly unstable and barely detectable unless carefully observed. You seem to have a strange mass of… dark magic in your left hand." She told him. He sighed trying to take what she said in. "Dark magic?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon in Us All**

**Titan's Tower**

He watched as Wisdom pushed buttons on a control panel. She had run a blood test on John from his left hand to measure the dark magic in his arm. "I can't say no to Raven," he told her, "I guess that applies to you… all." As he sat in the chair, he got to know the other Ravens. He enjoyed talking to them. Happy told him how happy she was to see him, Rude burped in his face and told him how he didn't seem to enjoy her company, Love awed over him as she wanted to taste his lips [Wisdom said he had to keep a steady heart rate], Anger slapped him, Sloth explained to him a sock she found once, and Timid apologized to him about everything she did. He forgave her many times without losing his cool.

"Wow," Brave began after hearing John's story, "you really carried that guy through Vietnam?" she loved John's toughness and courage. She especially awed over him being a Marine. Wisdom finished analyzing John's arm as she wrote a note on a piece of paper. "It is true, you have dark magic in you left hand. It is the most powerful, and hardest to contain, type of dark magic. I call it Pure Zero." John eyed her curiously "Why do you call it that?"

"Well," the real Raven began, "it is the hardest magic to detect unless blood is spilled or shown. It is the strongest magic in the universe and is worth a pretty penny in the inter-galactic market. It seems only be used in a pure anger state, causing it to have a controllable level of zero." She looked at him with all seriousness. "She is correct," Wisdom added, "you seem to show the ability to control it while angry, like Azar." The other Ravens caught their breaths as they stared at John. "You, John, are a μεγάλος μάγος [megálos mágos]."

"What is that?" John questioned Raven. She bit her lower lip as she thought of how to tell him. "You are a…" she stopped as she sighed. "It means Great sorcerer in Greek. On Azarath, you would be treated like a god, as Azar was." He voice sank as she thought of if anyone knew. "You are an offspring of a mortal mother and an immortal father. I didn't want to tell you because… I care." A tear fell down her cheek as John stood up and walked to her. He smiled at her and held her hand. She smiled back as she hugged him. "Now," he began, "what does this mean for me?"

"If you don't learn to control it, you will destroy everything around you. But you seem to be in control. You see, it is like a curse, but you were expected to come." Wisdom sputtered out. She fixed the glasses she wore as she eyed the curious John. "You are known as the Yin and Yang of mankind on Azarath. You're thought to be a myth." She continued. John looked back to Raven who was in his arms. "So," he joked, "I'm special."

Raven smiled as they met in a kiss. Love fell over on the couch at the site. Happy cheered in joy, and Anger grunted as she looked out the window. Since the kiss, she couldn't stand John. She couldn't help but feel somewhat pleased by his bravery. She looked back to him and her complete self kissing. She smiled as she tasted his lips on hers. She shook her head as she stared back out the window. Beast Boy gave a "Ewww!" as the other Titans watched happily. Robin and Starfire shared a quick kiss as they walked to the door to go to the mall. Cyborg tapped BB's shoulder and motioned his head to the game system. "Oh ya, let's do it!" Brave cut in to Cy and BB as they walked to the couch.

John couldn't shake the help but feel weird about his arm. He never really knew his father. His dad had went missing when he was six. His mom never mentioned magic or sorcerers when he was growing up. He sighed as he looked at Raven. She was scared for him; bandits would easily make money on John's head. "Since Azar died, people like you quickly became very rare. You yourself are worth more than eight planets." Wisdom told him. He didn't take his eyes off Raven as her gaze lowered to the floor. He wasn't angry at her; he just wanted to make sure she was fine talking about the subject. She shifted her weight uneasily as Wisdom finished rambling about the price of John.

"Well," John cut in loudly, "it is about time for lunch, what does everyone want?" Beast Boy shifted his body around to eye John before he got killed by Brave again on the game. "Pizza!" he called as everyone turned to eye him. "I love that idea!" Happy replied as she nudged Sloth. "Sure, whatever." Sloth mumbled as she tripped walking to the door. John stopped her as she stumbled up the steps. "How about I go and get it?"

He drove in the T car, which was repaired and refitted after Trigon attacked, into Jump City to the pizza place they normally went to. He thought over his and Raven's relationship. He treasured it dearly, but he felt weird after learning he had an unexpected power. He and Raven were dating for about six months at that point, and John felt it was time to take their relationship to the next level, but he didn't know exactly how to take it any higher than dating. Either way, they were still teenagers. 'Well,' he thought, 'one of us is.'

He pulled into the parking lot and got out as he shut the door and walked into the pizza store. He quickly got to the counter and ordered three large pizzas; one cheese, one peperoni, and a tofu pizza. The woman wrote the order and told John to wait about fifteen to twenty minutes. He sat in a chair and waited patiently. A child the age of about eight walked up to him. Giving the child a smile, John asked the child: "Now who are you?" The child responded in awe "I'm David. Are you a real soldier?"

John chuckled nicely as he watched the curious child. "Why yes I am, David." He smiled as he gave John a salute. John stood and gave him a salute back. The boy giggled and thanked him for being a soldier and for protecting America. "You're always welcome." John told the boy as he ran to his smiling mother who invited him into her arms. John had seen many Iraqi boys just like him. He smiled to the mother as he met her glance. "You have a great kid there," he told her, "he can speak and show patriotism perfectly." She smiled and responded "Thank you."

"Mr. Raven, you pizzas are done." The lady at the counter called as she handed him the three pizza boxes. He paid her and gave her a "Good day." as he walked to the door. David watched as John looked to him and said "Have a good day to you both." The mother thanked him as David hugged John's leg. "Thank you." John replied to the hug as he knelt down and set the boxes aside. He hugged the child as awes came from the store. David then pulled away as he let John go. "Bye, bye." The boy said as John picked the boxes up and left the boy with a smile. As he sat in the car, he saw the boy wave his hand to John. Waving back, John started the motor and drove back to Titan's Tower.

The memory of the boy did not leave his mind as he opened the door to the living room, a warm smile on his face. He watched as the others came closer. He spotted the real Raven and smiled at her as she smiled back. Wisdom had gotten off the control panel and had found a book. Beast Boy went eagle as he swooped down and grabbed his pizza. Love watched him in awe as he landed on his feet without a moment to spare. "Brave just killed you again." Cyborg called to Beast Boy as he eyed the happy tomboy gloating in victory. Anger looked to John as he eyed the real Raven. She came away from the window and over to him, gripping his arm.

"I don't know what your deal is," she whispered angrily into his ear, "but you better stop it!" He eyed her in a confused manner as he quickly realized what she was talking about. "Are you worrying over that kiss?" She eyed him, but her expressions and grip softened as she pulled away and out of the living room. John sighed as he watched the door close behind her. Looking back to the others, he smiled to them all as he sat the pizzas on the table and opened them up.

"Great!" Sloth said aloud with food in her mouth, scarfing down the pizza. "Thank you, friend John." Starfire thanked John. He and Raven sat on the edge of the couch while the other Titans sat towards the middle. The other Ravens were scattered about. Wisdom sat at the kitchen table with Happy, Timid sat on the stares, Love sat next to Beast Boy, Sloth seemed to carless about where she sat and sat on the floor. Rude was burping and eating pizza like it was going out of style. John watched as Raven slowly ate her pizza to enjoy the taste. She seemed to enjoy it, unlike she did before. John sighed as he looked out the window to see the city. He couldn't help but think about the demon that seemed to be him.

"Never in my life," he said aloud as he stared out the window, "did I think that a demon lived inside of me. Nor that I have black magic in my body. I just can't believe it." Everyone turned to look at him with confused eyes. "But I guess there is a little bit of demon in all of us." He smiled at the others as he turned from his gaze. They smiled back as the thought of magic ran through his mind. His eyes widened as he thought of a certain British commando. "Jacob, Brother Blood, he… survived. I think I know why." John stood and walked out of the room. He was determined to find Jacob, and destroy him once and for all


	3. Chapter 3

**I Come, a Boy**

**Steel City**

He looked out the window to see the city below. It was a concrete jungle that seemed to stretch for miles. Factories were active, causing the smoke and gas to block the sun from shining. He watched as he passed Titans East and deeper into the heart of the urban jungle. He was looking for Brother Blood, who was defeated here. 'He is back.' John thought as he pressed a button on a panel. It was a topographic camera that measured the nearby area. "Flat," he said aloud, "I should have known."

He was riding in a jet that was to stop at Steel City for fuel and to turn around. He left the others at home because he wanted to do his business. He knew the other Ravens would be a handful for the others. He had brought one suit case just in case he had to stay longer than a day. As the jet landed, he sighed as he thought of what he had to do. He looked back out the window and stared the city as it seemed to linger as a lost soul in some remote woods. It stuck out, but in a haunting manner. He watched as the clouds grew greater.

As the plane rode to a passage way for passengers, John stood and got his suit case and rolled it towards the door. He was the only person traveling on the aircraft to Steel City, and enjoyed the kind service on the ride. The girls who served him seemed to be attracted to him, but he assured them he was taken. They wanted to feel his muscles, giving him a good chuckle as he let them. They were good company to John, but he missed Raven. They sighed as they watched him open the door to leave. Taking only a few moments, he looked back to them and gave them a "Good bye." Nearly fainting, they watched him with love and compassion as he walked through the door and into the airport.

He walked through the nearly dead airport that seemed to be forgotten. He walked out of the building and to city hall. He walked the empty streets that seemed abandon and alone. He tried to breathe, but it felt like smoking as he walked. Opening his front pocket of his suitcase, he pulled out a gas mask and wore it as he trudged through the streets. He passed many cars that were late 1900s models. They hadn't been used in years. He sighed as he found city hall. Walking up the old stairs, he kept his gaze in front of him as he reached the door. He pulled out a pistol from his pocket on his ACU's pants and busted the door down with his foot. He aimed keeping his gaze strait. He held a flashlight in his left hand; aiming with his right.

Walking around the front desk, he looked into each room down a long hallway and reached the main office and waited to open it. He heard someone talking to someone else. He stepped back and kicked the door down. Aiming in case of a hostel, two children down to the floor and pushed to the corner in fear. John lowered the gun and walked slowly and calmly to the two children. "It's okay," he assured them, "I won't hurt you." A child's eyes got big as she pointed behind John; "But he will!"

John quickly turned to catch the gaze of Brother Blood as he punched John. Stumbling back, he recovered and rammed him. Grappling the half human, half robot, John pushed Jacob into the wall behind him, making the building shudder of weakness and flung Jacob over a desk. "I didn't know you would come." He mumbled as he rose to eye John. He quickly pulled the gun to aim at Jacob. "You don't want to kill me in front of the children, do you?" John shook his head as he dropped the gun and ran at Jacob. Ramming him, John pushed him through a wall and into a desk. Jacob picked him up and threw him back to where he dropped the gun. The two children ran to John as he exhaled in pain. Jacob walked closer as he grinned at John. Picking up the soldier, he flung him into the wall and left a large indent. Now bleeding, John slowly rose as he ran back at Jacob, to only be pushed aside and into a table.

He recovered quickly as he gave Jacob a powerful right hook into the face, sending the cyborg spiraling back into a wall. John walked closer as he eyed the man and was caught off guard by the rapid punches to his stomach and chest. The barrage of punches ended with one last blow to the face. Flying back, John cried in pain as he lifted himself to his hands and knees. He wiped the blood from his mouth and eyed Jacob. "I come a boy," he coughed out the words that brought blood from his mouth, "but I will leave a man." He sprang to his feet and grabbed the cyborg by the neck with his right arm. Placing his left on Jacob's chest, he grinned as he carried him next to a window. "I'm just going to repay the favor."

Focusing his anger, he felt his strength leave him as his left arm grew black and a beam of dark energy shot from his palm, through Jacob, and into the sky. Without a breath, Jacob stumbled back as John eyed him. "I, I," he stammered, "deserved it. Magic had taken my soul." His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell two three stories and landed hard on his back. John turned to eye the children. He got a better look at them; it was a young boy and a girl. The boy was about five and had blond hair that seemed flat on his head. He had a water bottle in his hand and handed it to John. The girl was about eight with her hair bradded. She looked at John as he took the water bottle from the young boy.

"Thank you." John told him as he looked at the amount in the bottle. There was only about eight drops left. John smiled at the young kids and put it in his pocket. He reached out his hands to the two, and in response, they took them. He gently held them as he led them out of the city hall and to a water pump. Using his last bit of strength, he pumped the kids a full water bottle and a canteen. He gave the boy the water bottle and the girl his canteen. With a smile, he led them through the streets to a house that was well built. A light was on with shadows that dashed in and out. He knocked on the door and stepped back. A woman quickly answered the door and awed at the children. She then thanked John for bringing them home safely. He smiled as he watched the kids went to their mother and waved good bye to John. He waved back as he stepped down the stairs and walked down the road.

**Two Days Later…**

**Titan's Tower**

"Where is he!?" Beast Boy shouted as he looked out the window and searched for John. John was expected to stay for only one day. It had been three since he left. Raven sat on the couch along with BB and the other Ravens who waited patiently for his return. Cyborg and Robin were in the kitchen cooking lunch and Starfire was in her bedroom trying to decide if she should dress up for "the feast of mid-day". They were making spaghetti, what Cyborg requested. Beast Boy, predictably, only wanted the noodles and tomato paste. Cyborg scolded him for not wanting the meat with it.

The Ravens and Beast Boy watched the Military Channel; a special came on about combat in today's battlefields came on. Raven sighed as she watched nearly breaking down thinking about John. Cyborg was gloating about beating Robin's best time on the training course earlier that day. Robin stayed a good sport and went with it. Timid was apologizing to Beast Boy about calling him stupid and brainless. Brave called out Hurrahs every time a bad guy was taken down on the TV. The door slid open followed by thuds of boots.

Everyone turned to eye the tired and exhausted John. His suit was torn and ripped from fragments of iron and steel that ripped his suit. His mouth was stained red from blood and his body was sweating frantically as he got used to the heat once again. His left palm was tainted grey from using the dark magic within him on Jacob. "Steel City now has no missing child, and…" he stopped to swallow. He didn't know how to tell them the news. "And, Brother Blood is dead." He rubbed his left arm as he eyed Raven. His face sunk as he limped down the stairs and to Raven, who stood on her knees on the couch.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to try and catch his gaze. Looking up to her, he let a tear run free down his face. He kissed Raven as she got closer. Everyone watched in silence as John and Raven finished. He sighed as he limped around the couch and sat next to Raven. "I never thought that children would get lost in that ghost town." He mumbled as he eyed Raven. She eyed him back as she wiped away some blood from John's mouth. They smiled at each other as he brushed the hair in her face back. They chuckled together happily as their love grew stronger. John was looking forward to the night, at least he could sleep in a bed, plus he got to sleep with his girl.

'Every man,' John once wrote in his note book, 'has a life. One decision will lead to another. I chose to use my life for the better of good. Although there is a demon in all of us, I try to keep mine down as well as possible. I love Raven, and I don't want to hurt her in any way. I would travel to every end of Earth to save her, and if I had to, I would.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Bindings**

**Titan's Tower**

The group of Ravens sat outside as they took in the freedoms without cages. Anger sat under a dark shade from an umbrella as she watched John who splashed around in the ocean, seeming to prove the bigger man against Beast Boy. Love watched them curiously as she admired the guys in the water. Happy joined them and enjoyed the summer time weather. Wisdom tried explaining to Rude what kindness and order was. Sloth laughed as Wisdom tried in all seriousness to explain the subjects. And, like Anger, Raven sat in shade next to a tree as she watched John. With a smile, she sighed as she thought of how to capture her emoticlones before they could escape.

A thought burst in her mind as she eyed Anger curiously. 'Anger was only a small fraction of Rage,' she thought, nearly aloud, 'but the effects of Rage were reversed into John, but how?' Anger caught her gaze and gave a threatening look. With a quick turn, she looked back to John, who was holding a laughing Beast Boy and threw him into the water. He rose from the ocean laughing as he gave John a playful punch on the arm. Suddenly, the sunny sky turned to clouds of grey as they spiraled above John. With a loud demonic laugh, a figure fell from the sky and landed hard on the beach, sending sand and the Ravens flying.

"I have returned," the voice from the figure echoed, "the Demon has arrived."

Shocked, John turned to eye the doppelganger with anger in his eye.

He gritted his teeth as he started with a run at the figure. With a swift dodge, John moved bellow the figure's fist and gave a sharp upper cut to the chin. Flying back, it regained its balance and returned with a powerful blow to John's stomach. Coughing in pain, John stumbled to his feet as he focused all his anger into his left arm; powering his weapon of choice. With a quick smirk, John lifted his arm and shot a powerful beam of energy which was caught halfway by a beam of red energy coming from the figure's right hand.

The Ravens, at this point, had dug themselves out of the sand and brushed the sand away. They watched curiously as John fought the demon in a stalemate with their energies. John felt weaker as he tried to hold his ground. His arm began to shake with pain and weakness as he slowly fell to one knee, keeping his arm up. The stalemate began to break as the red beam approached John dangerously. Raven caught her breath as she watched John losing the battle. She tried to run to him, but he stopped her with a hand motioning for her to stay away. She stopped in her tracks as the demon eyed her with an evil grin.

The stalemate was now only inches away from John as he began to sweat from the heat radiating from the beams. He gritted his teeth from the pain as he gasped for breath. As quickly as the fight started, John shot his head up for breath and found he numb from the deadly blast from his opposite and flying high in the air backwards and into Titan's Tower. He was covered with a thick cloud of dust as he moaned in pain upon the crashed control panel. He rubbed his aching head as he opened his eyes to see the other Titans with curious looks on their faces. "Weird, huh?"

With a loud slam, the opposite John jumped from the beach to the floor John and the others stood. In his arms, a struggling blue/indigo Raven in his arms grip as he stood eyeing John. "You and I," he began, "are not so much different. We strive for a single girl, we have unimaginable powers, and we both have dangerous paths we must follow." With a battle cry, John lunged at him. Landing a blow to his face, the demon stumbled back with Raven in his arms and fell out of the window.

Raven quickly began to float and flew next to John who stood on the edge, watching the clone hit the ground hard with a thud. A confused look on his face, the demon faded into a black mist that came to John. After a moment, it collided with John and hit his chest hard. Catching his breath, John watched as the other Ravens began to fade into a mist the color of their cloaks and floated into one to form a white cloud of mist that slowly entered Raven similarly to John and the black mist. He smiled at Raven as she looked to him. "It's all over, huh?"

"Ya, it's over." She replied. They shared a smile as they filled each other's arms with a hug and a quick kiss.

"Okay," Beast Boy cut in, "can we have waffles now or later?" Cyborg chuckled as he slapped him on the back. "We can have some now!" Cyborg and Beast Boy ran to the kitchen quickly and pulled out ingredients for waffles. Robin and Starfire walked calmly to the kitchen table to wait. John and Raven stood at the edge for a moment holding hands as they eyed each other with compassion. They both then turned and walked to the kitchen to wait as well. John's arm around Raven's neck, walking away from the sun set that gleamed through the broken window as the couple seemed to grow stronger.

**Somewhere in a Hellish Dimension…**

"Hmm…" Trigon hummed as he studied a symbol on a wall in front of him. He rested upon a stone carved into the shape of a chair. The demon of John had carved it into the wall earlier that day, but for an unknown reason. It was a star with its tips overlapped by a circle. He had said not a word about it to Trigon, nor anyone he encountered. The giant red demon stood and felt the carving. With an evil grin, he realized what it was for.

"You fool," Trigon spoke aloud as he chuckled loudly and demonically, "you have given me the perfect way to destroy Earth."

Suddenly, a part of the lower wall flashed brightly as two people ran into Trigon's domain. One was a male who was 6"1' with dark brown hair and green eyes. The other was a female that was 5"6' with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The man sighed loudly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Elizabeth," he began, eyeing Trigon, "how did you think of this place?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she eyed him with her beautiful, yet deadly eyes. "You wanted away from the Handyman, didn't you Booker?" She wore a white school shirt with a blue dress. He wore a black undershirt with a jean material-like jacket without sleeves. His pants were black with white stripes running down. He held in his right hand a shotgun and in his left, flames burst from his fingertips.

"But, who are… What are you doing here?" Trigon questioned them in a confused manner as he kneeled down to eye them closer. The man, Booker, bushed the girl, Elizabeth, behind him as she stared in fear of the demon. Booker took two steps forward, only a foot away from Trigon's face.

"Just escaping Songbird, and you?" Booker asked him. Trigon's face sank as he tried to comprehend what was going on. "Trigon the terrible, destroyer of worlds, this is my domain." With a sigh, Booker looked back at Elizabeth who eyed him back. "You brought us to a demon's realm. Now I can say I have been everywhere. I mean, what time is this anyway?"

"2005 on Earth," Trigon told him, "but you aren't in Hell."

"Thank God," Elizabeth sighed, "I think they may know about you, 'The False Shepherd'." Booker sighed as he gave Trigon an innocent smile. "Well our stay has been… brief, but we have to go now." With a quick turn he walked to Elizabeth and gave her a nod; "Take us to Earth, but in this time. Hopefully Columbia is Songbird free." With a giggle, Elizabeth turned and opened another portal with her mind and let Booker go first to inspect it.

"Thank you for your time!" she called to Trigon as she waved at the demon. He gave an unsure wave back as she skipped into the portal with a bright closing. "Wow," Trigon mumbled to himself, "and I thought my life was weird." He sighed as he buried his face in his hands trying to understand what just happened.

**After Notes:**

**After writing this to carry the "Death of the Brave" story further, I seem to run into the fact that people don't just want some other new character to like one of the iconic characters, and I understand this. That is why I am turning to a BBRae story next. Yes, I believe in BBRae. I know there is a large crowd who look into this subject, and I see opportunity.**

**Did the ending leave you baffled? Did it make you have to read it twice? I didn't plan when I first thought of the story to add this crossover into the story, but I have been researching BIOSHOCK for the longest time to write a Teen Titans-BIOSHOCK crossover. No, there is not a huge "market" for this subject, but it has potential if written right. So I added this to the ending to keep you, the reader, confused.**

**I have noticed that my story does seem to make** **Raven's emotions easier to "open up". I will keep this in mind when I write my BBRae. And now to the new story: I am unsure of how to create the plot, though in one of "Demon of the Night's" stories, the two are isolated from the team by Robin and Starfire in an attempt to make them settle their differences, though they find much more.**

**Unlike some authors, I would like to dedicate this story to a person who inspired me to write this. Though there isn't really anyone to thank, I would like to thank the episode "Nevermore" from the animated series and "Pieces of Me"; the comic.**

**I hope for positive feedback on my BBRae idea and crossover thoughts. If you would like to know more, leave a comment or message me. I believe you can send me a message over , but I am not exactly sure.**

**This is ClasslessToast rapping up another story, I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
